Burnin' For you
by BlackRose2131
Summary: Follows what happens after Natsu comes back from his year of training and how it affects Natsu and Lucy. Plot, smut and fluff! Please read and review! Will update chapters frequently!
1. Alive

_**AN: Soo this idea came to me after watching the latest episode of Fairy Tail and the current Manga, Please rate and review so I can know whether or not to continue with this story. Every chapter will have a suggested song to listen to but in following the guidelines I will not be posting the lyrics.**_

 _ **I do not own Fairy Tail and it is Completely owned by the troll known as Hiro Mashima because if I did NaLu would be Canon!**_

Suggested song- Alive :Adelitas Way

He woke with a start, which had been how he had been waking up the past few nights. The sweat clung to him to a second skin. Happy slept on the ground next to him completely unaware of his adoptive fathers state.

Natsu had missed Lucy from day one, but he had to leave, had to get stronger to protect those he loved. To protect her.

Still even with that logic he missed her with a burning passion that was never filled. It had almost been an entire year and recently the dreams started. They were like a drug that called him, he knew he had to see her soon.

Natsu closed his eyes and her hands were on him. Running over his finely sculpted chest. He shuddered into her touch. Lucy's hands were wandering into dangerous territory on his lithe body. He needed to feel her, the perky breasts, the tiny waist and the hips that drove him insane. The skin softer then a flower petal. When he reached out his hands he was met with air. Natsu's eyes fluttered open to see the night sky surrounding him. No Lucy just his sleeping exceed.

With that Natsu knew they would start their long journey home the next morning, it was time to see her. It was time to go home. With that Natsu fell into a dreamless sleep.

Lucy awoke. She was trying to stay positive... It had been a year, but he had left her... Her heart was broken in ways she couldn't accept. She would be positive, she would continue on. Plue kept her company many mornings.

She could have gone and visited many of her old guildmates but the one she wanted to see the most was no where to be found. No matter how much she looked.

The day started like any other as she pulled on a cute but sensible green top.

Lucy met up with Max and they were watching the final battle. Lucy has already called the outcome, so when Skull Milione won she wasn't a t all shocked until a mysterious cloaked figure. When she felt the energy coming off the stranger she felt like the people needed to evacuate,but at the same time she felt this warmth she couldn't explain. As the mysterious wizard took on the guilds and burned off everyone's clothes she knew who she was dealing with. None other then the boy who stole her heart. "Natsu" at that time the little blue exceed flew up behind her. "Hi Lucy"

It was then that she knew her heart wasn't completely broken.

Natsu came in with the bang he wanted. He knew she was in there by her scent. He would know it anywhere, Vanilla and Night skies.

Natsu couldn't smell any other guildmates either but that was ok. He knew he had found her. Everyone was taken down immediately and he heard her voice. It was heaven. They made eye contact.

Play it cool Natsu

Don't jump on her

Say something epic

Their eyes stayed locked.

"Hey Lucy! Long time no see!"

Nailed it

The rest of the day passed like a buzz for Happy, once Lucy dropped the bombshell that Fairy Tail had disbanded he knew Natsu was going to have a tough time accepting it. Happy also knew that Lucy was mad at Natsu for leaving her, hell even Happy was a little ticked at Natsu for not taking her. For all the shit he gave Lucy he truly loved her and saw her like a mother, not that Happy would tell her that... yet.

Happy was also very well aware of the fact that Natsu loved Lucy n fact he LOOOVVVEEDDDD her. He was just to dense to do anything about it. That night they played games with Lucy and spent time catching up. It felt like he had his WHOLE family back. So that night when Natsu suggested drawing faces on Lucy he was game.

When Happy saw the wall though, his tiny heart broke when he realized what their absence had caused Lucy. He also recognized the look set on Natsus face and knew that his father would not rest until he fixed every single crack in Lucys heart.

Happy just worried that it might be to late for Lucy to return the feelings of love and trust he knew she once had for Natsu.

Dummy

"Lucy" the words escaped his lips without second thought. Natsu realized what he had caused the girl he loved. He felt selfish, he felt like he had broken the most important thing to him. For now he had to forget his lust filled dreams and trying to just fall back into normal routine until he fixed everything that he had dare break.

Natsu busted out of the room. His next actions clear.

Lucy let out a moan, she was handcuffed to the bed and licks of flame were teasing her naked body. She knew the devilish boy who was causing these stirrings.

"Lucy, you're mine" he hissed "let me show you". His hands heated and sinful glided along her body. She writhed against her restraints "Please" she begged and his tongue teased her neck. "Please what Luce?" Her nickname rolled off his tongue like a prayer answered. She would do anything for this boy and now he was back. "Please, don't stop" her pleas came out breathy and barely there.

"Tell me you are mine" Natsu demanded in a harsh tone. "I'm yours always" the words came out with more conviction then she knew she possessed.

Once the words left her lips he pulled off her leaving her restrained and vulnerable. "Thanks Luce that was fun" he said with a wink "Good-bye" with that he ran away.

Lucy started wiggling against her restraints hoping this was a stupid prank that only Natsu would think was acceptable. One she was free she walked out into her living room to find a note that simply said 'Good-bye, don't worry all I took was your heart'. With that Lucy found herself running on the street of Magnolia the rain falling around her like a heavy blanket.

She fell to her knees "Natsu please come back." She screamed "Natsu! Please don't leave me!"

Happy watched Natsu rush from the room he was about to follow when he heard Lucy let out a little whimper.

"Natsu! Please don't leave me!"

Happy heard Lucy and her quiet plea, he saw the tears follow and he knew there was a lot of work for Natsu to get Lucy, but for now she needed to trust Natsu again. Happy knew what he had to do just like his adoptive father.

Quietly Happy walked up to the broken girl and hugged her.

He gently nuzzled into her and she wrapped her arm around him.

"I love you Lucy, you're my family. I promise we will fix this" Lucy tightened her arm around the little exceed.

"Stupid cat" she murmured "I love you to"

Happy let a little tear roll down his furry blue face before he realized Lucy had stopped crying and had a small smile gracing her face.

The next morning Lucy awoke and got ready for her day. She was greeted by Happy and Natsu AND the Guard!

Before she knew what was happening Natsu, Happy and herself were on their way to reinstate the Fairy Tail guild.

Her heart pounded in her chest and hope swelled. Maybe just maybe things would look up from here.

 _ **AN: This is only the first chapter and I definitely plan on getting smuttier in later chapters. I really just wanted to establish where everyone is well Natsu Lucy and Happy. Please rate and review. I could definitely continue this story as I have come up with a plot and even some twists because well hey why not? Hope you enjoyed!**_


	2. Gorgeous Nightmare

**_AN: This chapter is going to start with some smuff because everyone needs smuff on a Sunday! It is also going to have progression of the story, which will become its own not following the Manga really. For this reason this chapter has two song suggestions. one for the smut and one for the furthering of the story. Anywho hope you enjoy and leave me some reviews!_**

Song- Human Krewella  
"Lucy" Natsu whispered as he climbed into her tent. "GRRRRRR" Lucy mumbled "Natsu I STILL don't like my sleep interupted or you trying to crawl into bed with me" she spit out the half truth. Natsu knew Lucy adored sleep but he needed to see her, to talk to her. "Look Luce I'm sorry that I left you. I didn't think that this would happen..." the confession fell on silence but it got Lucy up and fuming "OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T THINK! YOU ALWAYS JUST ACT!" She pushed him off his back legs so that he feel on his ass. 'Good' she thought the anger was palpable. "Fairy Tail disbanded! I was ALONE for a year! Levy and Gajeel stayed together! HELL Gray and JUVIA are together. Erza and Jellal keep in contact. All I got was a FUCKING LETTER! YOU HURT ME!" the tears streamed down Lucys face as she started to pound on Natsus chest. Natsu looked at the girl he broke. "I'm Sorry Luce" the words barely came out because he knew they did nothing. "You're SORRY? Sorry doesn't fix this!" she was seething "I thought you cared about me! I thought you atleast loved me enough to not do that to me!" she continued to beat on his chest "You abandoned me. Part of me wants to hate you..." Natsu has stopped listening when she told him she THOUGHT he loved her. Her hands were still pounding on his chest. Natsu had heard enough. He grabbed Lucy and swept her into his arms. "Stop talking" he said gently "I fucked up, I really fucked up. I am sorry Luce. I don't expect you to forgive me or trust me, BUT NEVER doubt how much I love you" He kissed her forehead. "I love you more then the stars" he kissed her cheeks "I love you more then Erza loves cake" Lucy would have let out a small giggle if she wasn't stunned by this revelation and Natsus kisses."I love everything about you" he kissed her nose. "I love you so much I went away for a year to train so that no one could ever hurt you again." He kissed her eyelids "I love you so much that I would live for you" He kissed her lips. Now Lucy had considered herself a practical girl. Though from the first chaste kiss Natsu placed on her forehead her body felt like mush. When he finally kissed her on her lips it was like her whole life began. She knew she needed this man more then she needed air. Natsu was nervous because Lucy was stiff and unmoving. He thought he had crossed a bad line. After what felt like an eternity, which in reality was only 2 seconds, Lucy started kissing him back. The kiss tasted better then the best fire he had ever had. His hands found their way to her waist and her hands settled in Natsus salmon locks. The kisses were everything the two ever wanted. Soon enough kissing wasn't enough. The two knew they needed to be joined. Lucy braved letting her lips slide down Natsus strong neck and jaw gently biting and licking as she went. Making her home in the crook of his neck. Natsu let his hands wander up to her night shirt before popping the buttons open one by one, which proved difficult at Luces' ministrations. Once her shirt was open he slowly let his hands linger over every inch of her perfect and scarred skin. Lucy felt herself slipping, like she could never go back after feeling Natsu touching her. She felt better then when she had large amounts of magical energy. She knew she needed more of him. Quickly she climbed off of him much to his dismay and concern. She wasn't thrilled by leaving him either, but she needed him to know her love. In complete silence she pushed him onto his back. Thankfully he had decided to go shirtless to have a serious conversation. 'Only Natsu' she thought, but she was grateful for his lack of clothing. Once he was on his back she quickly straddled him. Their eyes met and all their nerves, fears and doubts were on display. Lucy pushed past because the one thing she knew for sure was that they loved each other. Softly as though a whisper she kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, his nose, eyelids, and finally she ghosted her lips over his. Her kisses getting stronger as they trailed down his jaw. Once she reached the junction of his neck she bit down and then immediately kissed the tender skin. Her kisses did not stop there. Soon her hands joined her crusade as she kissed down his perfect chest. Her lips all to quickly met the hem line of his pants. She smirked up at him.

Song- Gorgeous Nightmare: Escape the Fate

Natsu awoke with a reluctant start and a rather hard member. "Damnit!" He looked over to Luces tent before glancing over to the sleeping blue exceed. Natsu knew he needed to get rid of this problem AND that this was definitely not the time to try anything with his sleeping angel.

Buuutttt he still had a raging hard on that was taking up a lot of his brain. 'I really need to take care of this.' the thought is followed by Natsu sneaking off into the woods nearby and letting his raging dragon out and finishing himself off as quickly and quietly as possible.

On his way back to his sleeping sack he peeked his head into Lucys tent, just to check on her. He lingered a little longer then he should have, but he just needed to see her. After a few seconds of hearing her steady breathing he made his way back and hunkered down. Right after he closed his eyes he heard Happy speak.

"You feel bad don't you? You know she doesn't hate you right?" Happy said with confidence. He had watched Natsu look into Lucys tent.

He also had possibly just possibly slipped them both a shared dream potion... just possibly though. Natsu just looked at him deadpan before answering. "Yea I feel like I messed up, and I just have to hope that Lucy will trust me again one day. Now get your blue butt to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." Happy just looked at his father. "FINE I'm gonna go sleep with Lucy then cause she still loves my blue butt!" With that he stuck his tongue out and flew into Lucys tent.

Lucy had awoken from the dream feeling rather torn. She couldn't let herself fall. With that she slipped back into partial sleep until she became aware of Natsu sticking his head into her tent.

For a brief second she thought the dream was going to play out, he even was lingering at the entrance. Of course he left shortly after this and Lucy deflated. She heard murmurings from Natsu and Happy and a few brief seconds later Happy was in her sleeping bag. Even though the exceed could be a pain in the ass she loved him. She let him into her arms and kissed him on top of his furry head before they both fell into comfortable sleep.

The next morning came to quickly for the three of them. They hastily packed up their campsite and walked in a amiable silence until they reached the nearest town.

"Natsu we need to take the train, Levy and Gajeel are a week a way on foot!" If looks could kill Lucy would be dead, but Lucy wasn't going to walk a week. They had decided on Gajeel and Levy first since they were still working and Levy still kept in contact with Jet and Droy. "LUUCUCCCYYYYYY you know I get sick on trains!" "Natsu do you want to get Fairy Tail back as soon as possible or not?" Lucy countered. "Maybe not that quickly if it means... *shudders* trains" Natsu shamelessly whined. "Natsu we are getting on the train even if I have to summon Loke to knock you out!" Lucy knew with all the strength Natsu had Loke wouldn't stand a chance, but she also knew Natsu wouldn't her one of her spirits. "You wouldn't..." Lucy pulled out one of her keys "FINE!" Natsu yelled " I'll get on the train".

Happy and Lucy got on a train with a sullen Natsu taking up their flanks. He was already starting to turn green.

When they reached their cabin however a new problem arose. Before Natsu had run away to train he would lay his head on Lucys lap and that would keep his sickness at bay. Now in some ways there was a reset.

Lucy was at the same internal debate. Happy just perched in the luggage rack above the two and watched to see how this would unfold.

Once their things were stored overhead they sat down in opposite seats. This lasted until the train started to move, and Natsu was immediately sick.

Lucy let out a little side before wordlessly moving to the seat next to Natsu and laying his head in her lap which helped him instantly.

Lucy couldn't help but think '*sigh things never change, but this feels like home.' She fell into a quick slumber with Natsu lying his head in her lap and the world passing them by.

Natsu who now felt a thousand times better since Lucy had rescued him was finally content, falling asleep and enjoying this feeling of home.

Happy watched the two fall asleep quickly before flying down and cuddling with his two parents, yes, Lucy was definitely his mom. "Home" he whispered.

The trio all slept in the comfort of one another, dreaming of their home.

 _ **AN: So I really wanted to keep this chapter slow and building. I promise more action and smut. However there needs to be this awkard learning curve and growing back together. Hope y'all enjoyed! Please review!**_


	3. Asking too Much

_**AN: This chapter will most likely not have smut :( I just feel smut isn't ALWAYS needed... Though if I feel some is needed I shall let it flow forth from there. Ready for some action?**_

 _ **Still not the creator of Fairy Tail but I am working on it.**_

Song- Asking too much- All that Remains

Natsu stumbled off the hell machine falling into Lucy. When he righted himself he loved the blush that graced her face ever so slightly. There was nothing about her that didn't captivate him.

Though he knew he had to focus on the task at hand of locating Levy and Gajeel. Thankfully for them... well him they lived about a days walk from the nearest train station so he wouldn't have to worry about the hell machine for a couple days. Plus if everything went according to plan he wouldn't be the only dragon slayer struggling to keep down his lunch on the ride to find Juvia and Gray.

The journey was simple enough. The trio would only have to walk through a well traveled wood to a very small town where the two lived. Not that Natsu was particularly fond of Gajeel, he liked the blunette enough. Though he could have hated them with every fiber of his being if it would put a smile on Luces face.

Walking into the woods Natsu felt a strange sensation but he brushed it off, this was a completely new area to him and Gajeel probably frequented these woods often so there would be no way he'd let anything even remotely dangerous exist near the girl he had unconsciously claimed as his mate... Natsu couldn't help but smirk at the possibility of the two living together Gajeel might've finally mated her.

Mating... Lucy... No.

Lucy had just gotten off the train when Natsu had fallen into her, thankfully Happy had flown ahead of them so she could be spared the 'HE LIKKKKEEEESSSS YOU'. A tiny part of her could admit she was happy to have the blue furball back. It was their own twisted little family.

Lucy was well aware of Natsu and his delight when he realized that the last leg of this journey would have to be walked. Lucy, however was not looking forward to the weird silence that they had been experiencing since they started this journey. Before Natsu had left they never had awkward silence, just comfortable silence. Now it seemed like unsaid words and secrets hung between them like a cancer.

Happy had just stopped short of the clearing into the woods. It had been a fairly quick walk from the station, now they were finally getting closer to Lucys dear friend and hoping that they could reunite the guild. Lucy stopped when she reached Happy.

Something was off.

The woods weren't right.

Lucy looked at Happy and realized he felt it as well. The two glanced at Natsu, he seemed deep in thought, though not bothered by the woods. Lucy decided if Natsus instincts were not kicking in they must just be imagining things.

The trio walked into the woods and the uneasy feeling grew but Natsu seemed unfazed.

'Alright Lucy, it is just your imagination, just keep going.'

The further they walked in this gorgeous wood the more Lucy felt danger growing.

There was a rustle.

Her instincts were on edge.

She felt the magical energy.

He was in front of them.

Happy yelped in shock.

Natsu hadn't processed.

A bolt of black magic shot from the mans hands.

Natsu was still deep in his own mind when he realized someone was in front of them. Damnit he had been thinking about Lucy.

He felt himself get pushed before a bolt of black magic hit him.

Natsu felt his fire consuming him, but Lucy had already summoned Loke.

Damn Natsu felt like shit. How had he missed someone. He had even felt something off.. ugh he needed to focus.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed and he barely had enough time to react barely missing ANOTHER shot of magic.

"My Love, he seems to be out of it" Loke was casually stating while fighting the mysterious man. Lucy who was taking shots at the man with her whip seemed to agree.

The mysterious man however seemed interested in him. Or at the very least eliminating him.

The magical energy around Lucy seemed to be picking up as she summoned Virgo and Gemini to assist Loke. Natsu was starting to feel useless.

His fire started to grow and he was going in for an attack when he saw the man shoot a purple burst of magic at Luce. It hit its mark. She crumbled to the ground.

Natsu shot a huge spurt of fire at the man, who had dissappeared without a trace.

"Fuck" with that he rushed to his Luce.

Loke was already tending to her while Happy held her hand.

Natsu would never forgive himself for letting her get hurt because he was being stupid.

"What the hell Natsu, where were you in that fight?" The tone of accusation was thick in the celestial spirits voice.

"She is strong, there is no doubt there, but she had your back in this fight and all you did was stand there! She got hit because she was the only one fighting and you couldn't even be bothered to fight until she was down?! On top of this you have been gone a damn year and the first fight back as a "team" you let her get hurt while you aren't even trying? If this EVER happens again I will kill you." The tone in Lokes voice let Natsu know that he was dead serious.

"Happy go find a room at the local in and then let Levy and Gajeel know to expect us." Loke commanded. The little exceed flew away without a word.

The silence between Loke and Natsu was awful. The pair got up and the tension increased ten fold when they both went to carry Lucy and her knocked out form.

In the end Loke won since he could help her.

"She is going to need a day of rest, but she will live, she hasn't had much need for us since the guild disbanded so her magic need a little while to get back to where she was. Not to say she couldn't kick your ass. She is powerful and soon she is going to be one of the most powerful. Right now though she is injured and needs rest. Can you handle that? Or should I find someone who won't just leave her again?"

Natsu would have hit Loke, if he wasn't carrying his angel. On top of the fact that all these things were rightly being thrown at him.

"I am not going to leave her. I messed up and I really have a lot to prove. I'm sorry I put her through."

"You weren't there when I had to open my gate because her tears were hurting me. You weren't there the countless nights i had to hold her so she could calm down enough to sleep. So yea you really have a lot to prove."

Hearing that Natsu had to keep his fire at bay. He felt physical pain at the thought that Loke held Lucy that he was her comfort. He wanted to rip Loke apart, but he couldn't, because it was his fault it happened.

After this revelation they walked in a fog with Lucy still out cold. In what felt like a century they reached the town and Levy, Gajeel and Happy were waiting outside the Inn.

Happy had flown ahead and done as Loke had asked. Happy was stunned that Natsu hadn't been apart of the fight and that it caused Lucy to get hurt.

When he reached the town he quickly got the room before reaching Gajeel and Levy. Levy was thrilled to see Happy, she was even thrilled when she realized Natsu and Lucy were not far behind. Joy was replaced with concern when she heard the retelling of the fight. Her and Gajeel shared a knowing look before heading to the inn to wait for them.

Lucy felt the brief brush of skin across her cheek before the darkness claimed her once again.

She heard the voice of Levy it was sweet, before she heard the curt voice of Gajeel. The two voices made her smile.

This pattern of voices and people continued until finally she felt her eyes open. She looked over to the time lacrima and realized it was about two in the morning. It was at this point she felt this comfortable heat and solid figure pressed into her back. She easily recognized it as Natsu before a blush crept to her cheeks. She had awoken to this before he had left but never that she would admit or even talk to him about. She would simply remove herself.

She felt sore but she knew she had to.

Softly she tried to pull away. His grip tightened.

'Damn he feels good, but I need to move before he realizes'

She tried again... nothing.. 'shit'

"Luce" he snuggled into her hair.

He felt good. 'Where is Happy?' she couldn't see him anywhere.

'Ok time for drastic measures' she turned her body to face him. Right as she was about to push off him she stopped to admire his face for the briefest period of time.

Temptation was really strong so she carefully brushed her lips over his cheeks settling a gentle kiss on his nose. She immediately felt the blush before she pushed away and walked into the restroom for a quick bath that she hadn't been planning on taking.

Lucy quickly filled the tub and sunk down. No sooner had her body been rushed with water Leo was in the room standing near the sink.

"Princess, it is good to see you are better."

"LEO"the scream was louder then she intended.

"LEO" Natsu shot up at the sound. He was already somewhat awake because he swore he felt Lucys lips on his face, but when he awoke he realized she was in the bathroom.

He kept forgetting that Stupid spirits name was Leo.

'Why is he in there with her? Why is she screaming his name?' He was out of bed in an instant.

"Lucy I am simply checking on my love! You were out cold and the flame brain made me leave. I don't understand why you even let him back..." Luce interrupted him.

"I am fine, seriously, I just haven't used that much energy in a while. That guys magic barely affected me. I was just already tired. As far as Natsu is concerned don't worry. I learned my lesson. I just wish I knew where his head was today."

'It was with you' Natsu clenched his fists "Lucy if you are gonna be weird and do things with your spirits could you at least let me know so I can get out of the room". He heard Lucy gasp.

Leo knew that Natsu was awake and he wanted Natsu to suffer like Lucy did, so when Natsu let Lucy know he was up he decided to mess with the idiot even more.

"Lucy if you are gonna be weird and do things with your spirits could you at least let me know so I can get out of the room" Lucy gasped at Natsus voice while he simply walked to the door losing his tie, coat and shirt at a speed that would impress Gray before opening the door.

A smirk plastered on his face "Natsu I am simply washing the woman I love after a stressful day, if you can't handle that then I suggest you find somewhere else to stay." Saying that he simply shut the door in Natsus face.

Natsu was completely at a loss for what he should do. He knew Loke wasn't actually washing Luce but it hit its mark.

"Force shut gate of the Lion Leo" Natsu knew Lucy sent Loke back to his home world.

Soon after she walked out of the restroom. she completely ignored Natsu as she climbed back into the bed and promptly closed her eyes.

Natsu climbed in after her careful not to touch her hoping not to receive her Lucy kick.

When he felt like she was sleeping he started quietly talking "I'm sorry Luce, I don't deserve you. I will never let anything or anyone hurt you again."

Part of Lucy wondered if this was real life until Natsu gently placed a kiss on her eyelids. It was then she knew to keep her eyes closed or it would lead to another dream that left her yearning for the boy to stupid to realize her undying love.

Within an hour of falling asleep both Natsu and Lucy were tangled in each others embrace.

 _ **AN: Well here is another chapter. I want to start to introduce more of a plot but the next few chapters will be getting the gang back together and reestablishing the guild before heading into minor time skips. Do not fret though. In a magical world NaLu moments can happen without their relationship becoming canon. I might also go into some other ships. Any one have any requests?**_


	4. Happy

AN: Today at work totally wiped me out and while I wan't planning on writing tonight to publish I thought of a cute SMALL chapter written in Happys perspective of how he is going to get Natsu and Lucy together. *sniffle* He would make Mira proud;)

Still not the owner of Fairy Tail...

Happy watched Natsu and Lucy without their knowing. Happy had told Natsu that he wanted to sleep in the other room because he didn't want to be around if Lucy decided to Lucy kick Natsu. When in reality he didn't want to receive a Lucy kick AND he wanted the two to have some space.

Natsu had of course refused to leave Lucy after she had been taken down.

When the whole bathroom incident took place Happy was shocked that the hotel was still standing. Thankfully Lucy defused the situation quickly.

With that and the two now sleeping, in each others embrace 'hehehe' Happy was free to pull out his ultimate plan!

Operation NINJA LUCY AND NATSU TOP SECRET!

*Warning reading this will bring the wrath of the almighty Happy. No claw will be spared!

Unless it is Carla!*

Step 1: Obtain a lot like a looooottttt of magical dream link potion!

Step 2: Secretly and like a Ninja put it in their food. (repeat this step often)

Step 3: Eat a fish

Step 4: Get them trapped somewhere alone *Status: In progress*

Step 5: Eat a fish

Step 6: Daydream about Carla

Step 7: Get Fairy Tail back together

Step 8: Make Natsu and Lucy confess

Step 9: Get a lot of fish from Mira!

Step 10: The double wedding Of Natsu/ Lucy and Happy/ Carla

Step 11: Many babies!

Step 12: Go down in history as the best ninja ever!

*End Plan*

Happy smiled as he looked over his foolproof plan. He would do whatever he could to get the two people he loved so much together.

Happy felt himself slipping into a deep catnap.

That night he dreamed of fish, babies, and home.

So like I said this is just a short chapter, I could really just see Happy doing something like this. I won't be able to post until Saturday most likely and I will try to make that two chapters. Hasta 3


	5. Waiting on Superman

AN: Really looking forward to this chapter. Getting to talk to Gajeel and Levy, really starting to get this ball moving! So this chapter will be lemon free but I make no promises for the next chapter.

Still don't own Fairy Tail. Waiting for the response email on that.

/

Song: Waiting on Superman- Daughtry (May I suggest you watch the music video for thisone 3)

Natsu woke to licks of sunlight hitting his face. His body was wrapped around Lucy.

Natsu knew he would have to untangle himself from her soon so she didn't wake up in his arms, much to his dismay, yet he knew he could spare a couple of seconds to drink in her perfection. The way her blonde hair fell around her face, the way she looked with the light gently brushing her features she looked like an 'angel...no a fairy' Natsu thought to himself.

She moved a little 'shit I need to untangle us' he went to pull away and she snuggled in closer. Something in Natsu swelled. She wasn't letting him go. Lucys warm breath was hitting his chest. The top of her head was under his lips. He gently kissed the top of her head before removing himself from her grasp and running to the restroom.

Natsu knew that his love for Lucy was strong. She was the only one for him. With everything he always knew it was her... it just took him a little while, ok a long while, to realize it. Natsu had slowly grasped what Lucy meant to him, but it was only when her future self died in his arms that he realized his life wouldn't go on without her. Though after that everything happened so quickly and he didn't have time to properly express his feelings. Now that he was back he was going to make sure the guild got back together and when the time was right, he would tell her. Hopefully she would return his love.

In the privacy of the restroom he had realized that he had just stood in the middle of the room like a fool for a few minutes thinking. 'Damnit' I have to stop doing this! I can't protect her, or even get anything done if I am so wrapped up in my thoughts!'

With that Natsu hopped into a boiling shower.

/

Lucy woke much to early for her liking. It had felt like something in world shifted. When she had noticed Natsu wasn't in the bed with her. 'Gaaahhh only us would think it was acceptable for a guy and girl to just sleep together! Not that I had that much say in it. I was knocked out and I should know by now Natsu doesn't like leaving me alone when I have been injured...' Lucy looked around the room that was filled with the early morning light. Soon after she heard the shower start and guessed that was where Natsu was.

Lucy decided to get up and explore the small but unique hotel room. It had a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and living room with a picture lacrima.

The lazy blue cat was still curled up on the older but plush looking couch. Lucy knew she was going to steal the shower as soon as Natsu came out but for now she would cuddle up with the annoying feline. The mage sat gently on the couch before starting to pet Happy. Soon the little blue exceed came and curled up on her lap. A few minutes passed and Lucy had fallen asleep.

/

Natsu walked out of the restroom to find the bed empty. He would have freaked out if not for the fact he could smell Luce in the living room.

When he walked out he found Lucy cuddling with his adoptive son. Natsu took a few seconds to commit this moment to his memory. It was his family, it was small and needed a lot of work but it was his. Now though it was time to get to work.

"Yo Luce, get up we need to talk to Gajeel and Levy!"

Lucy woke with a start causing the exceed to fall off her chest. "Ugh No I didn't forget Natsu I am still just really tired. I haven't had reason to use so much energy this past year!" She grumbled out " I'm going to take a shower!" "Wait why? You got up late last night didn't you?"

Lucy gave him devil eyes "BUTTT NATSSSUUU LUCY STINKS!" Happy pitched in. "No Natsu I really didn't get much cleaning done since you and Leo had to go and ruin it." Lucy yelled out before locking herself in the restroom. The look that Happy was giving Natsu was utter shock "Natsu I knew Loke was a pervert but you too? Poor Lucy surrounded by perverted guys who can't even give her peace" With that Happy flew out the window to let Levy and Gajeel know they could come to the hotel.

Natsu grumbled before going down the breakfast bar and picking up some food. By the time he got back up to the hotel room he was happy that he couldn't smell a certain celestial spirit. Natsu put the food in the small kitchen and waited. Lucy walked out in her towel not even paying attention to Natsu before rushing back to the bedroom.

She had definitely changed in a year. Natsu heard Lucy summon Virgo, Lucy really liked celestial fashion.

There was a knock and the door before Happy flew in the window. Natsu walked over and let Levy and Gajeel in.

While the four of them got comfortable in the living room Natsu called out "LUCE LEVY AND METAL HEAD ARE HERE HURRY UP"

"Is she feeling better" Levy had nothing but concern in her eyes "Yeah she got some sleep and we aren't doing anything crazy so she will be good." The bluenette visibly relaxed.

Lucy walked out in a gorgeous blue dress. Natsu had to try not to stare, but Luce was interested in the blue haired girl getting up to hug her. The two squealed and Natsu and Gajeel shared looks of annoyance at the loud noise. Though Gajeel quickly turned his attention back to Levy, there was a hint of protectiveness in his eyes but it seemed like Gajeel knew no one in the room was a threat.

The girls settled onto a small chair together where Happy flew and landed on Luces head.

"So what have you guys been up to? I mean you two have been together this whole year!" Lucy was asking but her real question was veiled thinly 'Are you two a thing?'

"Yea after Fairy Tail disbanded Jet and Droy went out to find a new guild. Gajeel really didn't want to join another guild and neither did I so we decided to work together. We rent a small two room house. Pantherlily goes out like he is now looking for jobs. I still keep in contact with Jet and Droy they are not big fans of their new guild. Happy told us that you were looking to get the guild back together and I am completely on board. I don't know about Gajeel' she glanced at the dragon slayer "But I know Jet and Droy will come back no problem. Oh Lu I am so excited" She finished her statement by throwing her arms around the blonde.

"I'm hungry!" whined Happy perched on top of Lucy.

"Then go get food you dumb cat!" Lucy stated.

"Natsuu Lucy is being mean"

"Happy there is food in the kitchen go get it and bring it here"

With that the little exceed flew into the kitchen.

"I'll help" Gajeel got up to follow.

/

Happy was in the kitchen pouring tea for everyone when he decided tonight could be another night when he put the dream link potion in Natsu and Lucys tea.

Sneaky like a ninja he poured in a little.

"Gihi" He heard the laugh and turned around to see the metal dragon slayer watching him. 'uh oh' With eyes wide he looked at the metal man.

"Don't worry cat, your secret is safe. Those two need as much help as they can get."

"I could say the same about you and Levy" the cat snickered. "WATCH IT".

The two quickly finished getting all the food and drinks out to the others. Gajeel helped make sure Natsu and Lucy got the right teas.

While the group was eating Gajeel decided to talk. "Well luckily enough Pantherlily will be back tonight and our lease is up in a couple days. If Shrimp is going back to Fairy Tail I will as well. I have no need for two rooms and Jet and Droy won't be able to protect her."

Happy was glad that they were getting four members back at one stop and he was even happier that he had allies in getting Natsu and Lucy together!

/]

The rest of the day went on quickly with everyone catching up and planning their next moves to rebuild the guild. Natsu, Lucy and Happy would start out the day after next as would Levy and Gajeel. It was decided that the next destination was to get Wendy and Carla. Much to Happys happiness. Maybe Happy could use dream link magic on her. Gajeel and Levy would get Cana, Jet, Droy and Reedus before heading back and getting the guild hall back. The group parted ways with everyone feeling a sense of joy.

Natsu and Lucy climbed into bed and fell almost immediately asleep.

/'

AN: Alright another chapter down and the guild is slowly being rebuilt. Get ready for fluff, lemon and so much in the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for all the follows and faves.

ALSO don't worry about Happy giving Carla dream link. There will be no cat lemons.


	6. As Your Friend

I apologize it has taken me so long to update, between work, being sick and family visiting NaLu has not been at the front of my mind... Who is ready for dream link semi-lemony goodness?

Song: As Your Friend -Afrojack

Lucy woke up and automatically realized she wasn't truly awake but in a dream world. Above her she could see the night sky and the stars unhindered shinning down on her. She realized she was in an enchanted tent as there were orange tent walls around her. The whole tent was plush with dark oranges and yellows giving one the impression they were inside a fire. She was surrounded by thick and cush pillows with a certain fire breather wrapped around her. When she looked down at him she felt stunned to realize he had yet to take in their surroundings as he was intently staring at her.

'Damnit I am dreaming about him again. I don't think I can keep doing this while sleeping in the same bed as him' she even noted the fact that this dream room was in fact parts of both of them. Not that in all honesty she was complaining. Natsu was everything she wanted, but knowing this was ONLY a dream sucked. Still she would enjoy every second.

"God Luce you are a goddess. You look so beautiful like you are surrounded by my fire." Lucy had no time to respond as he was quickly attacking her lips. She felt herself drawn to him an invisible pull. Her tongue gently sliding along his lips begging for entrance. Natsu of course granted her this. Their tongues danced with one another fighting for dominance. Lucy felt Natsus' hands slide around her waist and draw her closer. She grabbed his hair pulling slightly, only to pull harder when he moaned into her mouth.

"Natsu" the words just fell from her lips without any true reason. She felt him look at her.

Natsu stared at the celestial mage before him. He had fallen hard for the girl he was holding. Not that he had ever doubted it, just the more he was with her the harder it was to contain. Natsu knew this was a dream, but even if it was a dream and she wasn't real, he could at least practice showing her how he felt.

Natsu gently moved a hand to her face and cupped it,the other wrapped around her waist.

"You are my world" he kissed her forehead.

"I am empty without you" he kissed her eyelids.

"There is no one else but you" he kissed her cheeks.

"I want you" he gently kissed her lips.

"You are mine" he bit her neck realizing he was even in her dream trying to claim her as his mate.

Lucy looked at him wide eyed. She had said nothing, they went nothing. So he continued kissing her until she responded to him. Her hands were trailing along his back, thankfully in the dream world they were only wearing what they went to bed in. Natsu gently laid Lucy on her back before his hands started wandering over her body.

Luce was letting out soft mewls that Natsu swore was going to drive him to insanity. Natsu pulled up her night shirt to reveal her large globes that teased him so. He would never get over how perfect they were. How perfect she was.

He let his mouth and tongue slide over her pebbling nipple. Natsu quickly switched to the other as Lucy wiggled beneath him. He could smell her growing arousal and knew that he would soon make his home in her core.

He let one hand slide down to her womanhood and moving his hand over her soft pj bottoms. Her bottoms were starting to be soaked with her apparent arousal. Natsu ripped the already small amount of clothing from her leaving her bare before him.

Natsu gave Lucy a toothy grin before he kissed his way down he body. His hands massaged her thighs slowly moving closer to her core. Finally after what felt like an eternity he let a single finger into her quivering flower. She let a low moan escape that pulled at the strings of his self control. At pace that would put a snail to shame he slowly slid his finger out. His pace gradually increased until he could feel her losing herself to the sensation.

Natsu lowered his mouth to her core and slid his tongue over her bundle of nerves drawing the most amazing moan from her. He was about to continue his delicious torture until his body sensed someone in the real world.

Natsu shot out of the bed trying to find the mystery person but the room was completely empty, all he found was a strange smell and an empty hotel room aside from Luce and Happy. He felt disappointment at the fact that someone had gotten into their hotel and left just as quickly but also that he lost that amazing dream.

Natsu sat back in the bed with Lucy, she seemed fine until he smelt her tears. She was crying, was she hurt?

"Natsu please come back" the words fell from his lips and he realized he was the cause for her tears. He had been dreaming about naughty things and she was dreaming about his leaving her.

He wrapped his arms around her "I'm never leaving you again Luce". He kissed the crown of her head holding her closer to him.

He spent the rest of the night up making sure if the intruder came back he could protect Lucy and Happy.

Lucy felt like she was on cloud nine. Natsu was hitting all the right buttons and driving her wild. Then all of the sudden he stopped. When she opened her eyes he had disappeared. Lucy felt her body protest at the loss of sensation. "DAMN" her body was wound so tightly and she was so frustrated sexually and mentally she just started crying. "Natsu please come back" After those words left her lips she felt a shift in herself it felt like a strong warm blanket had wrapped around her. She didn't know why but it put her at ease and she drifted deeper into a new dream.

It was a few years later and she and Natsu were sitting in the new guild watching their kids play with Gajeel and Levys. Gray and Juvia walked in with a very prominent baby bump. Lucy herself was pregnant and Natsu was rubbing her tummy. Something about the dream was off when she realized Masters absence. Lucy continued to watch the world in front of her.

In no time at all Lucy felt the first rays of sunlight on her face. She felt a weight leave her as she stretched her body lazily. Only to notice a very tired looking Natsu.

"Are you ok you look like you didn't sleep last night?"

"Someone broke in around 3 I had to make sure I was up in case they decided to come back." Lucy knew all to well that Natsu wanted to make sure nothing happened to them again. She was also happy that they decided to have a day of rest before they continued on finding their other guildmates as Natsu needed sleep.

"Alright then Mr. Sleepyhead, you stay here and get some sleep I am going to get us some food and explore the town. I will be back before dusk. NO ARGUMENTS."

Natsu started to talk but Lucy just shook her head before turning heel and walking into the restroom to get ready for the day.

Well I am going to end this chapter here. Let me know what you think!


End file.
